


Gold

by mxearthling



Series: Magic AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence, Implied/Referenced discrimination, M/M, implied/referenced war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxearthling/pseuds/mxearthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is five, wishing for happiness, and sitting under the swaying leaves of a great, big tree when he discovers he can use magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Hinata is five and sitting under the swaying leaves of a great, big tree when he discovers he can use magic. He's sniffling, all dry tear tracks on his face and scuffed knees and wild orange hair, a bright blue band-aid on his chin from where he fell and landed on his face last Saturday.

His parents are fighting again, and that always makes Hinata want to cry and curl up into a ball and become even smaller than he already is. This time, he's sat with his back up against rough bark, fists of grass in his hands, stomach feeling heavy, his throat and nose clogged.

It's when Hinata is this pathetic little lump and sat under this tree, wishing for happiness, that his hands glow with wisps of gold and he discovers his magic for the first time.

x

Ten years after that and Hinata is settled between Kageyama's legs, the other's back up against that very same tree from before. He's resting against his chest, bright hair tickling Kageyama's neck. Kageyama watches in silent fascination as he creates shimmering trails that dance through the air in front of them, twirling around falling leaves that are the color of a sunset.

x

Eight months after that and Kageyama is lying to the officer at his door and saying that _no, no magic users live at this address, he's just studying with a friend, his parents are out, both at work, they'll be home soon_ as Hinata lays curled up under Kageyama's bed with a pillow pressed to his face to hide his breathing.

x

Six months after that and his parents find out. Coach Ukai takes him in, assures him that no one will know about the way his hands glow when he feels too much. Hinata loves his coach because he doesn't hate him, and Hinata's standards for loving have really lowered ever since he first heard his parents speak about filthy magic-users.

x

Four months after that and Hinata is rushed to the emergency room after being cornered in an alley when a few boys saw him with gold on his fingertips. He's just lucky they didn't know his name and left him behind, because no one comes to his room to take him away later, no one but Kageyama, who takes him home.

x

Two months after that and he's happy, he's so damn _happy_ because he's getting okay grades and he's playing volleyball with his friends, the older ones always coming back from their jobs or university classes to catch up, and he thinks his life is finally settling down ever since that day underneath the tree.

x

Guns are fired, blood is spilled, and chaos erupts. It's bullets versus a deep power that's fueled by pure, unadulterated emotion. Had it not happened now, Hinata knew it would have happened days, weeks, months later. It would have been soon. Maybe not just then, but soon.

That's _if_ it was not happening now, and it is.

Hinata decides that it's time to leave.

x

Kageyama goes with him.

Hinata tells him to go back, tells him not to abandon his family, their friends, but Kageyama just looks at him and the words die on his lips and then they're hugging, crushed together with Hinata's tears soaking Kageyama's shirt and Hinata knows the world is big and scary and _different_ now when Kageyama doesn't even yell at him for it.

x

Being on the run is a stressful existence, but Hinata feels that any existence at all is better than none. There are people just like him that they run into who talk to them, who exchange kind words, information, and even items.

Sometimes they perform magic together, trade secrets and spells, and Hinata will make gold shimmer in the light of day just as he did years before, when things were easier and made sense.

Hinata wonders why. Just that. _Why_. Why is this happening, why now, why me, why us.

No one seems to have an answer.

x

"Do you ever wish you couldn't use magic?"

Hinata looks up from where he's straining his wet shirt in the river, eyes wide and face screwed up. He's cold, standing there in shorts, toes freezing. They're in the middle of no where, which is a good thing.

He looks away from Kageyama and back to his hands, nails short and blunt and palms glowing as he unthinkingly warms the garment so it will dry. His skin is sun-kissed, and Hinata spots a freckle on his thumb.

"No."

Kageyama gives him a questioning look that he doesn't see but feels.

"If I couldn't use magic," Hinata says, "I wouldn't be me... It's- it's a part of me. It _is_ me." 

He knows Kageyama doesn't understand no matter how much he loves him, and yet he still tries to explain. He _wants_ to be understood.

"It's like if I asked you if you'd be fine without your eyes, or your hands, or your- your _brain_ or something... It could even be your name, or you being able to feel love, or happiness. Or the feeling you get when you pull off a really good play." He begins tugging on the now-dry shirt, voice muffled by the fabric. "You would get by, but you'd feel like something was missing, right?"

"I guess so." 

Dark eyes are trained on Hinata's face when it pops into view again, but his expression softens when Hinata quits looking so serious and smiles at him. 

Kageyama finds himself asking, "So magic feels like love?"

Hinata makes his way over and crawls into his lap, limbs winding around him and head against his chest. Kageyama doesn't even protest, just wraps an arm around the smaller boy in return, resting his chin on his head.

Hinata whispers against his bare skin, "Yeah. I guess it does."

x

Hinata doesn't know how much time has passed since they left. There's smoke forever on the horizon, and at night there are lights winking at them from afar that definitely aren't stars.

Hinata is pretty sure explosions aren't made from love, and yet there they are.

Maybe he's the only one who feels that way about his magic. Maybe he's the only one who could never use it to hurt anyone, even if he _had_ to, if he had to defend himself from the people who want to hurt him or erase him just because of what he can do.

He knows deep down that it's a not the whole truth. He would use it, because Kageyama is sleeping right next to him with an arm thrown over his hip, breathing against his skin, and Hinata would create explosions for him.

They will rest tonight, and Hinata will lay with Kageyama's arms warm around him and breath tickling his neck because this boy will never leave him, and Hinata has stopped telling him to because you don't ever tell someone to run away from love.

In the morning, they will move on. They will keep running together.

But Hinata has a feeling that they'll be okay. Because with love on his fingertips and Kageyama's hand in his, they will find a safe place; a place where they can sit under a big tree and watch gold dance in the air again.

**Author's Note:**

> i..... don't really know where this came from, tbh, but i hope you all enjoyed it. i might add more to this universe, i might not. who knows!! let me know what you think in the comments (or over on my [tumblr](http://mxearthling.tumblr.com)). i'm putting it as part of a series just in case i add to it.


End file.
